Shawn and Topanga
Shawn and Topanga is the friendship pairing of Shawn Hunter and Topanga Matthews. Their rivalry for Cory's affections while still maintainng a strong friendship of their own between themselves, was a comedic element of Boy Meets World, and continues into Girl Meets World. Other names The relationship between Cory, Shawn, and Topanga is similar to that of The Three Amigo's and therefore a lot of people call them The Three Amigo's. History Shawn met Topanga the very same day he rescued Cory at the Philadelphia Zoo during Kindergarten. Soon the three became friends and often played together, or watched TV in the Lawrence basement. Jedidiah, Topanga's father, was especially leery of Shawn, and allegedly threw a rock at him. Shawn told their teacher, Mr. Feeny on the very first day they met, that Cory and Topanga should be allowed to get married. Shawn began to get an inkling of the future when his plan to make the treehouse in the Matthews backyard a no-girl zone was quickly vetoed by Topanga. When Cory began to seek the attention of his older brother Eric after their sister, Morgan, was born, both Shawn and Topanga became jealous. However, when Cory abruptly severed all ties with Topanga, Shawn was more than happy to fill the void her absence left behind. During the rest of elementary school, Shawn would urge Cory to tease Topanga for her voluminous hair and abnormal behavior. But when all three started to attend John Adams High School, Shawn perceived how intimately Cory and Topanga had reconnected, and eventually began to support their nascent romance, even going as far as to conspire with Topanga's best friend, Trini Martin, to persuade Cory and Topanga into revealing their obvious feelings for each other. At times, even while grappling with his own personal turmoils, it seemed that Shawn's sole mission in life was keeping Cory and Topanga together, as they embodied his romantic ideal. Topanga realized that loving Cory meant accepting all aspects of his personality, even the mischievious, frivolous schemer that Shawn's mere presence tended to evioke in Cory. Despite differing over several issues such as the value of education, the treatment of the opposite sex, and domestic pigkeeping, Shawn and Topanga, developed a strong bond of their own, independent of Cory's influence. Thus they also became very close friends, themselves, in the process. Shawn began seeing Angela Moore who had replaced Trini as Topanga's closest confidant. Although he wanted to share the kind of deep emotional connection Cory and Topanga represented, Shawn and Angela's own relationship paled in comparison. When his closest friends finally got married, Shawn acknowledged that Topanga was, rightfully so, now Cory's best friend. Yet even after the marriage, Topanga and Shawn's rivalry for Cory's attention would still occasionally manifest itself. When the couple decided to leave Philadelphia, Shawn was elated to discover that Topanga had packed his things as well--she was giviging Shawn no choice--he was joining his friends in their new future life in New York City. The day after Riley was born, Shawn chose to leave Cory and Topanga's new family to explore the world as a writer. Girl Meets World Season 1 Similarities and differences Similarities *Both are devoted to Cory and the rest of the Matthews family *Both are loyal to their friends. *Both were extremely close to Angela Moore. *Both attended Jefferson Elementary, John Adams High, and Pennbrooke University. *Both consider George Feeny to be their mentor. *Both tend to wear necklaces. *Both were considered popular in school. *Both have had various extreme family troubles. Differences *Topanga considered Stuart Minkus a friend, Shawn saw him as an annoying know-it-all nemesis. *Topanga was an earnest student, Shawn was not. *Topanga was disciplined in her actions, Shawn tended to procrastinate. *Topanga was an extrovert, Shawn was an introvert. Trivia *When Cory and Shawn first hugged, five year-old Topanga said "Stop it! You're boys." She would say the exact words years later when they embraced after breaking up in "It's Not You... It's Me.". *After walking in on Topanga with a lipstick mandala on her face, Shawn advises her to "Use a mirror, Babe." (Cory's Alternative Friends). Shawn says the same thing years later after Topanga scrawls lipstick hearts on Cory's face and her own in "Resurrection." *When told she and Minkus were combining their brain power to compete against that of Cory and Shawn's in a bet, Topanga promptly wagered "three hundred thousand." *Topanga and Shawn have "dated" twice. *One of their largest arguments was over the care of "Little Cory." *A momentarily overwhelmed Shawn "took his shot" with Topanga after seeing the impressive results of her make-over in "Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow." *Shawn convinced Topanga to act as the concierge, social director, and maid for the Bed and Breakfast he turned Mr. Feeny's house into. *Topanga noted that Shawn takes her and Cory's break-ups harder than they do. *Topanga has stated that Shawn loves Cory more than she does *Shawn reluctantly finally admitted that they were friends even without Cory, after Topanga nursed the chicken pox-stricken Hunter brothers in :"Eric Hollwood." *Shawn and Topanga once kissed in a Pennbrooke promotional video much to Cory's extreme discomfort. *Topanga and Shawn have always been envious, yet accepting, of each other's relationship with Cory. Gallery Category:Boy Meets World Category:Boy Meets World cast Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Topanga Matthews Category:Girl Meets World Category:Girl Meets World cast Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 cast Category:Season 1 Upcoming Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Adults Category:Interactions Category:Relationships